Previews?
by kuku88
Summary: I have quite a few stories I want to post, such as Call of the Wolves, a greens fic. So tell me, everyone...should I post them sooner, or later? Maybe after a few more chapters of Hung Up on You, but I'm not completely sure yet! This might be reserved only for previews of the fics I plan on posting, and you can all decide if you want the fic sooner or later! R&R!
1. Preview 1: Rise of Old Hell: Preview

PPG RRB: Rise of Old Hell: Preview...?

_Hello again, everyone!_

_I have quite a few stories I want to post, such as _Call of the Wolves_, a greens fic. So tell me, everyone...should I post them sooner, or later? Maybe after a few more chapters of _Hung Up on You_, but I'm not completely sure yet! This might be reserved only for previews of the fics I plan on posting, and you can all decide if you want the fic sooner or later!_

* * *

**Summary: **Brick is a demon and his sister, Buttercup, is a devil. They live in New Hell, but Old Hell believers want to recreate Od Hell. So what happens? Rated T, read and review!

* * *

Blossom took a step away, tears in her eyes. "No..." she breathed. "This can't be happening...!"

The red-haired boy; who once had such beautiful red eyes, now were dull and lifeless.

A silhoutte against the fire grinned coldly. "Ah; but it is, Blossom dear. You can't deny that."

Blossom grabbed her head and screamed, collapsing. "NOOO!"

The red-clad figure stepped lifelessly towards her, his eyes emotionless.

"BRICK!" Blossom cried, her long red hair flapping in the heated breeze behind her.

The fire rose in a burning wind.

Brick stopped for a second.

"Don't tell me you forgot!" Blossom screamed, tears in her eyes. "What about what you said!?" she continued.

Brick's face was shadowed for a moment before he opened his mouth and replied through gritted teeth, "I haven't forgotten."

Blossom reopened her eyes, surprised. "Eh?" she said, wide-eyed.

"I said, I haven't forgotten!" Brick yelled, a grin spreading on his face. He got in a fighting stance, his back to her. His dull eyes once again glowed red, and he shouted, "I'll protect you to the very end!

"What!? How can this be!?" the figure screamed.

"You forgot," Brick smirked, "I don't give up so easily. And besides..." He then leapt into the air, raising his hands, shouting, "I don't make promises I can't keep, ya know!"

A trident made from red energy formed in Brick's hands.

The figure screamed as Brick let the red energy trident rip through the man's shoulder.

The fire spread, a loud _WHOOSH!_ sounding in the dark air.

A single scream sounded.

"_AHHHH!_"

* * *

_So for this one, sooner...or later?_

_R&R please and tell me what you think!_


	2. Preview 2: Call of the Wolves: Preview

PPG RRB: Call of the Wolves: Preview...?

_As I mentioned in the summary, this is Call of the Wolves, a greens fic. Go ahead and read, decide if you like it or not, and whether or not you want it out sooner or later. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Summary: **"I'm not what you think I am," breathed the spiky-black haired bad boy, leaning in. "Sure you aren't," she muttered, pushing him away. He raised an eyebrow. "That's what you think," he replied evenly. Rated T, R&R!

* * *

Buttercup stared ahead, unable to breathe. She was alone with Butch...in the woods. And did she mention she was _alone _with him?

He stood, his green gaze flickering from one tree to the next, but never meeting her eyes. He sat, extremely still, his breathing coming out slow and even. She was surprised at how cool and collected he was.

"Butch," she began, but he cut her off.

"_Get down_," he hissed. When he turned and saw her confused gaze, he growled, "Just do it."

"And why should I?" she demanded in a whisper, recovering. She folded her arms in defiance. She wasn't sure why she was being so quiet, but maybe it was just the way Butch looked, his eyes dark and his breathing slow.

"_Do it_," he hissed, ripping impatiently at the few blades of grass poking out of the earth. Buttercup wasn't sure, but she saw something glint from his hands as they tore up the earth.

"Why should I?" she repeated, making a face.

He growled lowly, his patience obviously at its end. "Just do it," he warned. "They're coming. I can hear them."

"Who?" she asked, completely confused by now.

"...Them," he answered. "Now get down."

"I don't believe you," she said simply. "How come you can hear them and I can't?"

Growling in frustration, he glared at her with his dark forest-green eyes. "Do. As. I. Say. _Right_. _Now_."

When Buttercup didn't budge, his patience completely shattered and he lunged at her. Buttercup expected him to rip out her throat, so she held her arms out in defense. But he shoved her to the side instead of attacking, pinning her against a tree behind the bushes.

"Butch-"

His breathing was ragged now, and he clamped a hand over her mouth. "_Shhh_. Stay quiet for a bit," he murmured.

Buttercup froze. With Butch so close to her, his electrifying green gaze sending shivers down her spine, she just couldn't seem to move.

He then switched his gaze from her eyes to the tree behind them. "Be patient and stay still. They'll pass in awhile."

Sure enough, Buttercup could soon hear shouts and quick footfalls.

"_What's happening?_" she whispered, removing his hand from her mouth.

He shook his head in response, a few strands of his black hair falling into her face. He placed his strong hand against her mouth again, his breathing still slow. "_Shhh_," he reminded her in a hushed whisper.

"He's not here!" a voice reported from nearby, loud and clear, ringing through the woods.

"Keep searching!" another voice snapped back. "He's got to be here somewhere. You saw him run in!"

The one who'd first spoken had probably nodded, because his footsteps were drawing closer to their hiding spot.

Buttercup felt fear spark in her heart, and she slowly shut her eyes. She understood now. He was being hunted for something she didn't know about. And she'd been caught up in the chase.

Buttercup leaned her head against his sturdy chest, and she felt him stiffen before relaxing. Both remained still and quiet, waiting for the footsteps to get too close...

"What are you doing?"

The new voice stopped the person who'd been walking towards them in his tracks. "Maxim ordered me to search further—" he began, but didn't finish.

"It's clear he's not in these parts. Let's go."

The person must've nodded again, because his footfalls were now going in the opposite direction.

When they were gone and all was silent, Buttercup reopened her eyes. She saw Butch's eyes were closed, and his breaths felt warm against her ear.

As if sensing her movement, he whispered, "Stay. I'll tell you when it's safe."

Buttercup froze, obeying him. She didn't know why, but she just did.

After a few minutes, she was starting to think Butch was either overreacting or was just being a pervert.

But then he leaned back, letting his hand fall from her face as he relaxed. "They're gone," he sighed in relief.

She sat straighter, drawing her legs closer together, to her chest. At first they'd been spread apart, her knees touching each other. "Why are they chasing you?" she asked quietly, her eyes on the tree behind him and not actually on him.

Butch sighed, looking to the other side, shrugging as he pushed a hand up his hair. "Oh well. I guess it can't be helped."

"What can't be helped?" she asked, confused.

He looked back at her, sighing lightly. "I'm not what you think I am," breathed the spiky-black haired bad boy, leaning in.

"Sure you aren't," she muttered, pushing him away, frowning.

He raised an eyebrow. "That's what you think," he replied evenly. Then he leaned back again, staring at his worn-out faded green sneakers. "But I guess the time's too soon to tell you the truth."

Buttercup narrowed her eyes. "Why did you wait so long before letting me go?" she demanded.

He grinned. "Oh now _that's _easy," he chuckled. "I was waiting until they wouldn't be able to hear us, and besides, I didn't want to let you go." He offered a wink.

Buttercup flushed before punching him in the arm. She'd suspected right; he was just being a pervert! And to think she'd leaned against his chest...She shuddered.

But it had been so strong and had felt so safe, his warm scent of the world outside and men's cologne wrapping around her like a mist.

He laughed. "Relax, Butterbabe," he smirked, rubbing his arm. "It wasn't _that _bad." Then his face darkened into a more solemn gaze. "But it's true that I was waiting for them to be unable to hear us. Their hearing is..._good_, let's just say. I'm sorry for putting you in such serious danger."

Buttercup stared him in amazement. _Had he just _apologized_ to her...?_ _And danger? _She wasn't sure if she'd heard right.

He stood up then, a small half-smile appearing on his face. His jade-green eyes met hers. "Come on; let's head back." He offered her his hand.

Buttercup hesitated before grasping it in her own hand. The two fit together nicely, his strong hand giving hers a faint squeeze as she got up too. Buttercup looked up at him in surprise. Was this really the Butch she knew...?

He grinned slightly back at her, and Buttercup couldn't suppress the shiver that tingled down her spine. She was sure she could see sharp canines glinting in the moonlight, his emerald-green eyes shimmering as well.

"_Let's go home now_," he whispered, and she only nodded, shivering, but not because of the cold.

* * *

_So...sooner or later? It's up to you to decide, guys! So type a review, telling me what you think! After all, it's not that hard..._

_See you all later!_


	3. Preview 3: Death Angel: Preview

PPG RRB: Death Angel: Preview...?

_So, welcome back awesome readers! This is Death Angel, a blues fic. Don't forget to review, saying if you want it sooner or later, 'kay?_

_Alright now; let's read!_

* * *

**Summary: **Boomer leads dead people to Heaven, but he is one day sent back to Earth to watch over Bubbles, a frail and yet sweet girl. This is his mission, since he had "unfinished business" on Earth. But when he falls for her and troubles arise, what happens? R&R!

* * *

Boomer glanced at the person in front of her. "I don't get it," he muttered. "What's so good about _him_?"

Brick nudged his brother. "Dude; what are you, _jealous_?" He meant it as a joke, but when Boomer blushed, Brick was slightly worried.

"Sh-Shut up," Boomer muttered, rubbing the back of his head as the blush formed on his cheeks.

Brick sighed, turning back to the guy she was talking to. "His name's Mike, right?"

Boomer nodded, grumbling something unintelligible under his breath.

"Did you say something...?" Brick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"...Not really," Boomer mumbled quickly in reply...a bit _too_ quickly.

Brick sighed. "You know the rules," he warned, raising an eyebrow and a finger.

Boomer nodded, waving his hand absently, his eyes never leaving the girl as she waved bye to the boy. "I _know_, I _know_. You don't have to remind me."

Brick rolled his eyes, using his hand as a fake mouth and gritting his teeth as he muttered something from the corner of his mouth.

Boomer turned back to him, raising an eyebrow. "Are you trying to tell me something?" he demanded, folding his arms.

"No, no," he responded, sighing exaggeratedly as he folded his arms. "I'm just..._thinking_, is all."

"Oh_ really_?" Boomer demanded, leaning in with narrowed eyes.

"_Yes _really." His companion smirked, leaning in as well. "I just want you to answer a question."

Boomer paused, thinking it over, before nodding determinedly and facing Brick's ruby-red eyes again. "Go ahead," he challenged confidently.

Brick nodded in satisfaction, leaning back with a playful smirk on his face. He opened his mouth to speak, taking a suspenseful pause.

After a few seconds, Boomer growled, "Hurry up and just ask!"

"_Okay, okay_." Brick rolled his eyes. "No need to rush."

Boomer rolled his eyes too, planting his hands on his hips. "Just ask already!" he demanded.

"Fine." Brick rolled his eyes back and sighed exaggeratedly, putting a hand on his hip. "Why do you care that the girl you're guarding is talking to some other guy?"

Boomer folded his arms. "Because..." He paused. Why _did_ he care, anyway...? "I..."

Brick smirked victoriously, sure he had Boomer planted in a spot he couldn't possibly stand well enough on. He already figured that Boomer wouldn't be able to pull out of this one.

Boomer sighed loudly, glancing at his wrist watch. Finally, an idea appeared in his head. "She's the girl_ I'm _guarding," he pointed out. "I once saved her life. I just want the best for her."

Brick frowned, his victorious smirk vanishing as he leaned back less confidently than before. He sighed. So Boomer had managed to pull through, after all. "So it has nothing to do with feelings or the fact you had a crush on her when we were still alive?"

"Nope," Boomer replied, head held high and a grin gracing his cute features. He was proud he'd managed to get himself out of that mess...Suddenly, his eyes popped open again as he snapped, "Hey...and what's_ that _supposed to mean?"

Brick shrugged as if what he had said wasn't a big deal. "Everyone knows you liked her," he pointed out patiently, but with a teasing smirk that he'd been able to get under Boomer's skin.

Boomer flushed. "That's not true—" he tried to argue back, but didn't get to finish.

Someone-or some_thing_-smashed into him, knocking him towards a mirror. And of course, being an angel, he went through the mirror.

Above him floated two newcomers, along with Brick, one with fierce forest-green eyes and the other a playful orange. The one with green eyes had spiky black hair that fell into his face, tied back in a small ponytail. His companion had spiky brown hair, most of it swept to the left.

"...Sorry...?" apologized the one with black hair, shrugging.

"Butch! Braker!" he shouted, annoyed, floating back through the mirror. He pulled himself up and dusted himself off. "What was _that_ for?"

Braker automatically replied, pouting as he pointed at Butch. "He stole my cookie!"

"Who said it was _yours_?" challenged Butch, poking Braker as he held back the cookie.

"_Guys!_" Brick shouted. "I'll get you _another_ stupid cookie later! Just give it to Braker for now, Butch-you know how he is when he doesn't get the food he wants."

Butch opened his mouth to retort, but then thought better of it and instead muttered, "Fine." He tossed the cookie to Braker, a bored expression on his face. "There. Happy now?"

"Yup! Thankies, suu~", Braker sang cheerfully, gobbling the cookie up.

Butch rolled his eyes before tossing an item at Boomer. "Here; I think you'll want to see this. Brick already knows."

"Wait Butch; not h—" Brick shouted, but it was too late.

Boomer raised the medium-sized mirror, looking into it. Confusion swept over him. "Hey...where are my wings and my halo...? Butch...what's with this mirror?" He looked up at Butch, raising an eyebrow.

But Butch was occupied with Brick scolding him, saying something about what a bad place he chose to show Boomer and all that.

Boomer shrugged then, looking back into the shimmering mirror. He didn't get it...how come his reflection was in his human st—

There was a clang, followed by a cry. The cry became words. "BOOMER!?"

Boomer spun around with wide eyes, blinking hard when he saw Bubbles' shocked gaze. He swallowed hard. His mind raced._ How can she see me...?_

"Is that...really_ you_...?" She reached out to touch him. "You...You haven't changed at all..."

Boomer often transformed with his metamorphosis to assist Bubbles in choosing the right choice, but she'd never actually recognized him. And at the moment he hadn't even used his metamorphosis, so how could she _see _him!?

"Oops...Looks like you were right. She can see him now," Boomer heard Butch whisper sheepishly.

Brick growled back, "No shit, Sherlock. That mirror's not an ordinary mirror, remember? It's..._magical_."

Boomer swallowed, his mind racing with two thoughts. One: Brick had been so caught up he'd sworn. Two: A magical mirror...? What was that supposed to me—

"...Boomer? Are you okay...? D-Don't you remember me...?"

* * *

_Alright, another preview done! Sorry for the long wait. I had Writer's Block. Anyways, here it is! _

_Remember to review and choose sooner or later! _

_See ya all later!_


	4. Preview 4: The Boy Under the Cherry Tree

PPG RRB: The Boy Under the Cherry Tree: Preview...?

_Okay, another preview! Yes or no, sooner or later, like it or not? Say so in your reviews!_

* * *

**Summary: **There is a cherry tree. And if you look closely...you may see a boy...and he may give you a sad smile...You're not alone. He'll always be there. Someone sad and yet supportive...You can see it in his smile. R&R!

* * *

He sat there, his eyes distant and faraway. It was obvious he was thinking about something...and he was thinking hard.

She didn't ask about what he was thinking. She just sat, watching the cherry petals drift to the ground. She wondered if the tree was always in bloom.

She wanted to ask, but she stayed quiet, not sure if she should bother him. She was trying to gather up all of her courage, but before she could speak, he broke the silence first.

"It's a beautiful day."

_Yes_. She wanted to say _yes_. But she couldn't. Her lips felt sealed.

He glanced at her. "Don't you agree?"

She managed to nod, swallowing hard.

He smiled back, making her heart speed up as it fluttered. _Stop it, _she told it, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks.

"...It's pretty."

She only nodded again, still trying to calm her rapid heartbeat.

Then she paused when something soft filled the air. A melody. She glanced at him. He was singing.

The notes escaped his lips naturally, bursting with emotion and yet with a gentleness she couldn't describe. _It's beautiful, _she thought. But she couldn't say so for some reason.

"_All I ever wanted was to be with you..._

_That's all I ever wanted._

_I thought you wanted me too..._

_I thought you and I were for forever,_

_But I guess you don't play fair._

_The dreams that haunt me..._

_They're forever there._

_You left me in the dust..._

_Now I sit under this cherry tree,_

_Forever waiting for your return._

_I'm waiting to see_

_Your familiar face,_

_I miss you..._

_Why won't you come back?_

_I can't leave here until you do._

_You know my heart belongs to you,_

_It's in pain..._

_It's all tied up,_

_It's in chains..._"

It was beautiful, sure, but she didn't like the lyrics. Her heart tightened at the thought of him being with someone else. It was also sad...

He continued to sing, his voice as beautiful as usual. But she still couldn't say so for some reason.

A tear trickled down her cheek, and her lip trembled.

His song then broke off on a wobbly note, his brow furrowed in concern. "What's wrong?" he whispered.

She shook her head, still unable to reply.

"Why won't you speak?" he asked quietly, his voice soft.

She felt more tears fall. She opened her mouth, but she still couldn't speak. She turned away. He could only see the back of her head now. She tried to shove the words out of her throat, but they were simply refusing to come out.

"Are you mad at me...?" he asked, ripping blades of grass out of the earth.

She shook her head.

"Then why won't you speak?"

"I...can't," she finally managed to choke.

He blinked. Once; twice. "Why not?"

She sighed, swallowing hard before whispering, "I feel like I have a frog in my throat."

A chuckle escaped his lips. "A frog?" he repeated teasingly.

She blushed. "It's just an expression!" she cried, spinning around.

He smirked slightly. "Really? What's the frog doing in your throat then? Did poor froggy woggy get stucky wucky?"

"Yes!" she cried. "Wait, no! I mean...oh I don't know!" She was flustered, her face pink and she swore she could feel her cheeks sizzling.

His lips parted in more laughter, ringing like ghostly echoes, hanging in the air. She thought she heard chimes in the air, dancing.

She paused at the lovely sound before realizing he was laughing at her. "S-Stop laughing!" she cried, hiding her face from him with her hands.

He laughed a bit more, wheezing, "I...I can't help it. Sorry."

She groaned, and buried her face in her arms, wrapping them around her legs. "Just stop it!" she cried.

"Ribbit, ribbit," he teased before bursting into more laughter.

"Stop!" she said desperately, raising her head. When he didn't stop, she started smiling slightly. He looked so happy...the sad lyrics from earlier completely forgotten.

He paused from his laughter when he caught her staring. He raised an eyebrow. "What's with you?" he asked, a teasing smirk on his face.

She would've fumbled for an excuse, but one just popped into her head. Before she could think it over, it escaped her lips as they curled into a small half-smile. "Well...I guess it IS pretty funny," she agreed, giggling lightly.

He laughed too. "I'm glad you think so." He smiled at her, and she smiled back. "I'm glad you're not sad anymore. I don't like it when you're sad," he finally whispered. "You're prettier when you smile."

She blushed, looking away, and she wasn't able to stop her small smile. "Thanks," she mumbled.

He raised an eyebrow. "For what?" he asked.

She turned back to him and replied, "For the compliment...and for cheering me up. For that, thank-you."

He took a moment to mull what she had said over. Then he smiled and replied cheerfully, "No problem!"

And she smiled back.

Just then, her phone went off. Surprised, she pulled it out of her pocket and blushed when she saw who was calling. "Hello?" she asked, flicking it open.

Silence.

"Yes; I know, but—"

More silence.

"Well yeah; I know I'm barely ever late, but this-"

Even more silence. This time longer.

She growled in frustration, her grip tightening on the phone. "Jeez; I _get _it already! I'll be there soon." Then she snapped her phone shut before the person on the other line could say anymore.

She turned to her companion. "I'm sorry...I have to go. I'll see you next time, then?"

He nodded. "You know I'm always here."

There. There was that sad smile again...it pulled at her heart. She blushed and could only nod before waving bye and hurrying off.

He waved back, but she was so wrapped up in hiding her blush, she didn't look back.

Slowly, he lowered his hand, his sad smile becoming a small frown. His eyes cast downwards as he stared at the flower in his hand.

A chittering squirrel approached him, looking sad as well. It held out a small dandelion.

He smiled and ruffled the small squirrel's head. "I'm fine," he promised, raising both flowers to his lips, right beneath his nose, and took a sniff. "...Absolutely fine."

The squirrel chittered some more, climbing onto his shoulder and resting its head on its paws. It began to sleep.

His sad smile seemed to brighten a little bit more, and he ruffled the squirrel's fur again, before his eyes began to droop shut too.

Soon soft snoring could be heard around the cherry tree.

His arms fell to his sides, one resting over his stomach. The other one supported his body, the two flowers in his hand. Their petals, along with the cherry tree's petals, swished into the air, creating light, before vanishing into the wind.

* * *

_Okay, a little sadder and more solemn than usual, I guess, but...oh well. So tell me if you want it sooner or later!_


	5. Preview 5: Repairing a Broken Heart

Repairing a Broken Heart: Preview…?

_Here's another preview, my dear readers! Go ahead and read, figure out if you want it up sooner or later, etc...'_

* * *

**Summary: **There is no cure for a broken heart. Nothing can fix it. I would know. My heart was broken ten times over. Lies are all men are good for. I don't trust them…My life is better without them. R&R!

* * *

I stared into the mirror, my eyes dull and glazed over. A ragged photo rested on my vanity…one of _him_…my first love. But he never noticed me. The other one did. He chased me…and when I finally agreed to be his, we were together.

_He _still didn't know about me.

And my boyfriend and I soon parted. He went with another girl. I was alone again.

After that, I've been through many boyfriends…ones that could never be trusted. I guess you could say that I have a bad taste in men.

I hated my life.

But I soon concluded it wasn't me _or_ my life that I hated.

It was _men _I hated.

My sisters tried to console with me. I wouldn't listen. Men were a waste of time for me. Chasing them will never be worth it for me. But my sisters deserved their boyfriends. They weren't douche bags.

…And neither was the man I still love deep within my heart. But I will never admit it. He will never know. We are on good acquaintances now, and I don't want our fragile friendship to fall apart. I don't want to be hurt.

But even now, my heart is tearing. Why won't he see me the way I see him…? What can I do for him to notice me?

Nothing; I will do nothing. I have given up.

I've decided to give my all in things that matter…not boys. For me, they're overrated.

So when old feelings waltz back into my life, they hit me hard. How will I remain collected when I am already breaking apart?

Because it was him I loved. And I always will. I don't know what to do anymore.

* * *

"Hey, Bloss…!"

I looked up in surprise, my shopping basket in my hand. I was viewing Chinese cabbage, trying to figure out if it was worth buying for the recipe Bubbles was using to make dinner. "Brick…?" I asked, slowly placing it into my basket, forgetting the earlier thoughts on pricing. "I didn't expect _you_ to come here."

He shrugged, tossing an orange between his palms, rolling it over. "Eh…What can I say? Boomer needs ingredients for making dinner, after all."

I nodded. "Bubbles too," I agreed. "So what's Boomer cooking up?"

Brick glanced at the Chinese cabbage before snatching some and stuffing it into his shopping basket. "Hot pot, apparently…" He grinned then, a mischievous look in his eyes. "Catch!" He tossed the orange to me, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey!" I scowled, leaning forward to catch the orange before it fell splat on the ground. "Don't just throw food around like that in the store! You're gonna have to pay for it if it gets ruined."

He shrugged, starting to roll another orange in his palms. "Eh…who cares? Life's dull without a little bit of fun."

I rolled my eyes. "Is that all you care about?" I inquired, making my way to a bin of tomatoes.

"Don't be like that, Blossie!" Brick teased, catching up with me fairly easily, the orange left behind. "You know fun's important."

I merely huffed. "Not as important as work," I scolded. "Now be quiet. I'm trying to pick the best tomatoes here."

He rolled his eyes, peering at the red tomatoes from over my shoulders. "Pass me some; Boomer sure could use those."

Sighing, I passed him a few before turning around. "Now go look at mushrooms or something. Don't you need those in a hot pot? Oh and meat too…"

Brick smirked. "I know, Bloss; I'll get to those soon. So what's Bubbles making?"

I sighed, facing Brick. "If I tell you, will you leave me alone?"

He leaned back, looking offended. "Why Bloss; whatever do you mean!"

I rolled my eyes, turning back to the tomatoes, sighing. "…I didn't think so. She's making noodles."

"Cool," he commented, picking up an onion and inspecting it. He turned to me and grinned deviously, leaning in. "Know what else goes well with noodles…?"

I leaned back, blushing. "Wh-What…?" I stuttered, turning way from his blood-red gaze.

He spread his arms wide in a sweeping motion. "Well, green peppers, of course! Boomer always cuts them up into these little pieces and decorates the noodles with them, along with some of that pepper for sprinkling. Oh and tofu too…"

"O-Oh; right," I mumbled. "I'll be sure to mention that to Bubbles and take some home."

"'Kay," he agreed. Then he walked off and started examining other foods.

I sighed. _I don't actually want you to leave…What I actually want is for you to love me back. _But that wasn't going to happen any time soon…or any time, for that matter. A tear trickled down my cheek as I headed to the tofu and green pepper sections, just as I had promised…

* * *

_So do you want it up sooner or later then, hmmm…? Well it's all up to you guys! So say so in your reviews!_


	6. Preview 6: The Loners: Preview

The Loners: Preview…?

_Yeah, I know, I know. I should really be working on HUOY. But I got this idea while reading my English novel study _**The ****Outsiders **_by S.E Hinton, which I'd be a total liar if I didn't admit I drew inspiration from the novel. But anyway, this is sort of what I whipped up and you'll all decide the whole "sooner or later" thing. _

* * *

**Summary:** The Richies and the Baddies: always at war. But for Boomer, he's always known what to expect from it all and whom to count on. Until, that is, the night things start to change...and someone takes things too far. AU; read and review please!

* * *

Ever get the feeling you're being watched? Yeah, well that's how I was feeling as I walked down that empty street. I don't know why, but I had shivers running down my spine. And it bothered me; a lot.

I was going home from the movies. All I was thinking about was how awesome the hero was. I was wondering if I could ever be like that. I really doubt it, but it's a nice thought.

I was running a hand through my hair, almost nervously. My hair's long and silky blond, and I got these big, pale blue eyes. My brothers say I have Mom's looks.

I probably really shouldn't have been walking home by myself. It was getting dark, too. It's not that I'm dumb or anything; I'm actually pretty smart, but my brother, Brick, says I just don't use my head. I guess it's true. Brick's the real smart one.

Still, I was beginning to get more and more nervous. _What the hell is going on? _I remember thinking that as I quickly made my way down the road, uneasiness prickling at my skin. Imagine how much worse my discomfort got when I noticed the blue BMW trailing me.

_Shit, _I thought. I was almost running now, but that was pointless. Everyone knows you can't outrun a friggin' _car_.

Sure enough, the car pulled up to me pretty soon.

I was glancing around widely, desperately searching for something to hold these guys off. Anything, really. This guy, Timothy Matthews, whom we all call Tim, once fended some Richies off with just a rusted, broken beer bottle.

I surveyed the lot, trying to find something; _anything_. There was nothing. Not even some sort of stick.

"Hey," one of them said, sneering as he got out of the car. "What are you doing all by yourself? Ain't ya lonely?" He flipped out a switchblade, stepping menacingly toward me. "Ya want a haircut, huh?"

I couldn't speak. I couldn't reply. I was frozen, my eyes wide.

"We're doing ya a favour," sneered the one with the blade. His buddies were right behind. He twirled the blade in his hand nonchalantly. "We're gonna give ya a real nice haircut, ya hear?"

I started to back away from the blade, away from the Richie. I finally thought of something to say. "No." It was a lame thing to say, but it was all I had. My clammy hands were held out in defense, and my mind was blank. Of course, I stumbled right into two other Richies.

I swallowed. I tried to scream, but one of the guys holding me down knocked the air out of me. I could only utter a swear from under my breath.

He was inching ever closer, his face in mine. His breath stank of something awful, and I had to gag. "How's 'bout that haircut begin just below that pretty li'l chin of yours?" He pressed the blade against my neck. It felt cold against my skin. It was going in too much. I tried to hold my chin back, tried to get as far from the blade as I could in my position.

I swallowed hard. It just occurred to me that these guys could kill me if they wanted. I started screaming. For Brick, for Butch, the gang, anyone. I even started screaming for my parents, whom weren't even here.

"Someone shut the li'l fucker's trap!" snapped the first guy. Blood was trickling down my neck. One of the guys holding me down planted their hand over my mouth.

Out of desperation, I bit his hand. I wasn't all that proud of the action. It was a childish thing to do, but it was all I could think of.

"Ouch; fucking hell! The little brat _bit _me!" he swore. He was holding his hand, which had actually started to bleed.

I started to scramble from their grasps, but it was too late. "HOLD HIM AND GET HIM TO SHUT THE HELL UP!" yelled the first one.

The other guy immediately grabbed me again, stuffing a handkerchief in my mouth...or _trying _to.

I was yelling so hard my throat was becoming hoarse. He could barely get the handkerchief in, and I kept spitting it out.

"Fuck it!" cursed the first one. "Let him scream his heart out." He punched me in the face. Hard. At the temple. Knocked the air out of my lungs again.

I coughed, and they finally stuffed the handkerchief into my mouth. I wanted to spit it out; my jaws were starting to ache and my throat was hoarse.

"_Finally_!" he spat. He glared at me, his icy blue-green eyes like slits. "We can _finally _get this _over _with. Now, how's 'bout that good ol' _haircut_? I'll do it for free, even."

Just then, I heard thudding footsteps, and the Richie looked up with wide eyes. I had no idea what was going on anymore. I swallowed, trying to wriggle away from them. Their mouths were hanging open, and I was briefly wondering why.

Then I saw a flash of green and noticed the first guy being punched in the face. I had to look twice. _What the hell was going on?_

"Boomer...? You okay, buddy?"

* * *

_Yup. There ya have it. The story will have some ideas from _**The Outsiders **_in it, but it'll be also taking off in its own direction. Okay, so decide sooner or later and tell me in the reviews!_


	7. Preview 7: Kingdom of Wisteria: Preview

Kingdom of Wisteria: Preview...?

_So I know I haven't done much these past "few" days, but my iPod got smashed, and I often type most of my stuff on my iPod. So yeah, it still works but it's a little hard to deal with. But yeah, I decided I'll be doing some stuff before, during, and after Valentines Day. So yup, there'll be three Valentines Day specials, a new story—idea belongs to codyhobgood271, and chapters for Call of the Wolves, HUOY, and DA! _

* * *

**Summary: ** When Buttercup messes with one of the Professor's experiments, she enters a world she's never known...or thought possible. Along the way, she meets a disagreeable elf named Butch, who is an outlaw. It's hard to get along with him while avoiding being hunted down, butas they grow closer, could Butch's secret tear them apart? It's not just about them anymore. It's soon about saving the world of magic and all the kingdoms. Review please!

* * *

"Get back here, you spiky porcupine-headed thief!"

The black-haired boy rolled his eyes, groaning when he heard the shout. "Why does _everyone _ say that?" he complained, ruffling his black hair. "It's not _that _ porcupine-y!"

His companion laughed. "I don't blame them for calling you a porcupine-head! It looks like a rather dark porcupine fell asleep on your head!" He snickered.

"Oh _shut up_, Mr. Carrot-head!"

His companion frowned at the intended insult, making a face. "Technically they call you that more than they call me a Carrot-head! _You're _ really the one who usually calls me that!"

The dark-haired boy stuck his tongue out at his companion. "Ugh; I hate you sometimes, you know that?"

"I know," his companion smirked.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU THIEVES!"

"Let's bolt and argue later, 'kay?" the spiky-headed boy said to his companion.

"Agreed," his companion said, dodging an arrow.

"Ouch!" the spiky-haired one shouted as an arrow grazed his arm. "They're shooting arrows now!?"

"Looks like it!" his companion agreed, dodging another arrow.

His eyes widened as he saw a bulky black spiked arrow with silver spikes shooting towards his companion. "Dude, watch out!"

His companion dodged the arrow—just in time too. The arrow exploded before hitting the ground, and the spikes shot out in a flash, barely missing his companion.

"Great, now they're shooting _spiked _ arrows? What's next, _flaming _ arrows!?" his companion shouted.

Just as he said that, a flaming arrow shot through the air, followed by another. More arrows followed.

"Looks like I spoke too soon!" his companion shouted, dodging another flaming arrow.

"WHY DID YOU SAY THAAAAT!? Now you've jinxed us! I'll probably be hit now!" thespiky-headed one cried, nearly getting hit by a spiked arrow. It exploded, grazing against hisarms. A few spikes slashed his arm and he swore. One or two grazed his side and his face. _"Ow! FUCK!"_

"Are you okay?" the other guy called, slowing down to grab him. "_You've _ just jinxed yourself!"

"Well I'm _sorry_," he muttered sarcastically.

His companion sighed, reaching over to pull him onto his back. He started to leap off, dodging arrows and other weapons. "We should hurry; the others will get worried."

"Leggo of me!" shouted the now angry porcupine head, wriggling in his friend's grasp. "I don't need to be carried! Why, I oughta smash those people's heads in!"

"_Not _ in your condition, you're not!" his companion shot back. "You're hurt and you know it! Now just shut up and relax! We're nearly there!"

He blinked in surprise at his friend's sudden frustrated tone. "Okay, okay," he muttered. "You don't have to _shout_."

His companion rolled his eyes as he leapt forward, nearly out of the line of fire.

Then a flaming arrow flew past, barely missing his cheek. It seemed to happen in slow motion; his eyes widened at the closeness. It left a few burns on his cheek.

Another arrow was about to hit him, but the spiky-headed boy didn't notice because his eyes were closed. He was panting from the pain, fighting to stay awake...but sadly, not _alert_.

_"Shit!"_ his friend cursed, feeling as if glued to the spot. He could barely move, and the boy he was carrying felt as if almost ten times heavier.

But then there was a flash of purple as someone blocked off the arrows with something bright, temporarily blinding the boy.

"Are you okay?" the newcomer shouted, glancing back at the two. "We were worried _sick_!"

"S-Sorry," panted the companion. "We...We were bombarded, and he got hurt; so we got caught up."

The newcomer cursed at the news, glaring forward. "Let's hurry and steadily move toward the others; I'll have your back."

"Got it!" he agreed, racing to the others.

The newcomer followed at a steady pace, squinting against the bright light.

The companion heard shouts and explosions, smelled smoke and blood. The light hurt from the corners of his eyes, and his scratches were bleeding. A cut above his eyes nearly blinded him as the blood dripped down. He stumbled, and someone managed to catch him and his cargo, despite all the weight.

"Are you okay, man?"

He looked up to blearily see two concerned blue eyes. "Just...fine," he panted, shoving his cargo forward. "Heal...him. And take...the money and jewels..." Then he collapsed.

The last thing he heard was his name being shouted in shock and fear.

* * *

When he came to, he was lying in a bed with a warm-cold towel slipping off of his forehead. He blinked, trying to remember where he was and how he'd gotten here.

The place was tattered and torn, unlike what he was used to...

He tried sitting up, but wounds stung at him, forcing him back down. _What happened? _ His mind was racing with questions. _Where _is _everybody?_

He froze, memories coming back to him.

He slumped, a heavy thought slithering into his mind. _Oh...right. We...We aren't those people anymore..._

"Oh; you're finally up, Leader Boy...?"

"...Don't...call me that," he grumbled. He moaned then, scratching the back of his head. _I need a shower... _ "How long was I out for?" His eyes widened. "...Okay, where is he!? Is he okay!? Has he woken up yet!?"

The other person held his hands up, raising an eyebrow. "Whoa man; calm down! Let me answer _at least one before _ you start firing a billion and one questions!"

_"Humph," _he grunted.

The other boy paused, as if thinking.

"Dude...? Hurry up and tell me!" he demanded.

"Okay, okay!" the other one said, rolling his eyes while holding his hands up. "Okay; you've been out for two days—"

_"TWO DAYS!?"_

_"Shhh!"_ his friend said. "He's in the room close to you; he's okay; but he's not up yet."

He frowned, relaxing. "...Oh, okay." He sighed.

"Oh...and I...um, we have a..._'surprise' _ for you..."

He blinked, turning to him in surprise. "...A..._'surprise'_...?"

His companion grinned sheepishly. "Uh...yeah."

He raised an eyebrow. "...What..._kind _ of _'surprise'_...?"

"Um...a _person _ kind..."

He frowned, scrunching his brow in confusion. _"'Person'...?"_

"Uh...yeah. Let me show you..."

He followed the boy to the "living room", where the others were talking to someone.

He blinked, freezing. "What...!? A..._girl_!? She...She looks like... Oh wow..."

"...I know...I had the same reaction. She looks...just like _her_, doesn't she...? ...Just wait until _he _ wakes up, huh...?"

"...Yeah..."

* * *

_Haha kinda long summary, huh...? nun"_

_But uh...I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review; deciding whether you want it sooner or later! :D_

_Adios!_


	8. Chapter 8: Hunters: Preview

Hunters: Preview...?

_So here's a new preview! Sorry for being kinda slow these days... n.n"_

_I had another story idea before this, but I still have to finish the preview first. n.n"_

_Anyway, enjoy! Don't forget about telling me if you want it sooner or later!_

* * *

**Summary: **Boys work for an organization called "Hunters" and are tracking a mysterious man simply known as "Changeling"/"Morpher". He acts as someone you haven't seen in years/is dead, eventually driving you crazy and often ends up killing his victims. The boys start looking for the Utonium sisters, who have all been affected. ...But why are the six girls so familiar...? Slightly AU.

* * *

"NO NO NO NO NO NO!"

I leapt through the air, dodging a thrown chair as I raised an eyebrow.

"MOMMY IS _NOT _DEAD!"

I then had to dodge a—

...Wait a sec, I have to introduce myself, don't I...? And in the middle of a fight scene too...? How fucking lame.

Anyway, I'm Butch—nice to meet you, yadda yadda yadda.

The girl in front of me had blond hair tied into pigtails, her pale face still very pale, but with hints of red—and that was obviously _not _ from make-up. Despite being thin, she was surprisingly agile and strong.

I jumped onto another chair she'd decided to throw—this one a small couch. I stood on it and then leapt off.

"I'VE BEEN CALLING MOMMY FOR THE WHOLE TIME I'VE BEEN HERE!" she screamed. "SHE'S _NOT _DEAD! Mommy says I'll make lots of money. She says I'm beautiful. She says I'll grow even more famous. She says I can come home one day. She says she'll buy me nice things." Tears threatened to fall. "DON'T TAKE MY MOMMY AWAY FROM ME!"

I caught some scissors she had thrown. They only slightly cut my palm, but I ignored the pain for now. I tutted. "Has anyone ever told you not to play with pointy objects?" I advised.

"MOMMY DID!" she shouted.

I rolled my eyes.

Pulling out my own phone, I pressed a number I called on a daily basis. "Hunters, this is Butch Jojo speaking. Requesting backup. This girl is at a lv.4 control."

_"Request accepted," _ the voice on the other end said automatically. _"Dispatching Units 10 and 20 to **Crown's Modelling Agency**."_

"Thanks," I said. "I want to talk to Intel..."

_"...Very well. Code?"_

I muttered it under my breath.

_"Access granted; voice recognizable."_

"...Thanks," I said.

A new voice came on. "Butch...? Intel speaking."

"Hey, Mitch," I greeted. "Mind giving me some more info on this girl again...?"

He sighed. "It's just like you to forget targets' info." I heard clicking from his end. Soon his voice came back on. "Model. From Townsville. Makes quite a bit. Believes her deceased mother is alive; claims she's been sending cash to this 'mother figure'. Changeling control detected and suspected. Decently sweet girl; gets very defensive if you mention anything about _'Mommy'_."

"You don't say?" I answered, dodging more flying shit she had thrown at me.

I could see him rolling his eyes as he said, "Look. I'm just reading what it says, hotshot."

"Okay, okay," I finally said.

Just then, a new voice came on. "Hello, Butch?"

I groaned, rolling my eyes. "_Brick_. The hell do you want, bro?"

"Don't forget she's rather fragile," he reminded. "We don't want to kill her if possible, and everyone else as well."

"And you're _repeating _ this to me because...?"

"...I still haven't forgotten about the so-called _'accident'_ with Cypher, Butch," he reminded sternly.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, okay; got it—_Jesus_."

"Good," he said. His voice became faint for a moment as he barked orders: _"Intel here; distributing units of Butch's current location." _ Then he came back on. "We'll be there soon."

"Okay, got it," I said before hanging up.

...Okay, so maybe you'd like to know what the hell is going on here, and why a girl is trying to kill me while yelling about her _"dearest mommy still being alive" _ and acting all crazy and shit.

...Well, to make a long story short, it goes a little like this: there's a guy around here going by the names "Changeling" and "Morpher". He pretends to be someone you haven't seen or heard from in years, and often pretends to be people who are dead.

_...This girl is one of those victims._

She's rambling on about her "mommy being alive", when her mother clearly died years ago.

I don't know much about her—_yet_—but what I _do _ know is that she's a model. I'll backtrack a little in awhile.

"Mommy. Is. _ALIVE_!" Just as she screamed that she lunged, but she stopped all of a sudden when her phone started ringing a sweet, innocent song in the midst of this crazy "battle".

...I barely heard it.

She picked up and her face went from a crazy fucking psychopath to a sweet little girl. "Hi Mommy!" she babbled, her voice high and innocent. "I'm doing great! Did you get the money? I'm glad! There's some creep telling me you're not real right now!"

That was when I tuned in.

"How terrible! But..." The sweet voice that dripped with honey quickly distorted into a deep, cruel voice. "...Not entirely fake. I'm _dead_, sweetie."

The blond chick froze, eyes widening to the point they were impossibly huge. _"...Mommy...?" _ she squeaked.

...And then she broke down.

As tears streamed down her face, she cried into the phone. "WHAT ARE YOU _SAYING_, MOMMY!? I _KNOW _ YOU'RE REAL! I-I've been calling you these past few years... I left my family because of you... Mommy, Mommy; please stop! This is such a cruel joke!"

The person on the other end waited patiently for her to be done ranting. _"...Oh honey, this isn't a joke."_

I was pretty sure they were smiling. But it wasn't a smile of a mother to a daughter, or even a decent human being to a stranger.

...No, it was a smile of knowledge beyond what any of us knew.

The model collapsed on the table she'd been standing on. "...No..." she whispered sadly. Then she screamed. _"NO!"_

She threw her phone at the ground, but I caught it in time as I dived forward. I answered for her. "You won't get away with this," I hissed.

"...Oh? But I've already won." There was that smile again. If I had been standing in front of this guy, I would've seen it. You could practically _hear _ this guy's smile.

Just as he said that like the arrogant, pompous jerk he was, a scream sounded.

I looked up to see blood spray out from ahead of me, and some splattered onto my face. A bit got onto my shirt too. With blood dripping into my eyes, I had to pause and wipe it off.

When I blinked them open again, I saw the girl falling towards me with glassy eyes. Looking up, I saw a man wearing a purple top hat grinning as he pointed a gun down at us.

Even now, his voice sounded distorted and uneven. "Strike for the beautiful model, and score for the Changeling!"

"You _ass_!" I shouted, shoving the possibly dead girl off of me and leaping up. Blood pooled around her. I threw my hands down, gesturing at the poor girl. "You'd _do _ this to another human _being_!?"

His voice rose a pitch as he sang out, "No regrets~! All those who are tainted must face divine judgement, and then divine punishment if they are incapable!"

"_NO _ HUMAN DESERVES THIS!" I shouted angrily. "_YOU'RE _ THE REASON _SHE'S _ DEAD!"

He just smiled eerily. "You know nothing yet, Butch Jojo."

I glared at him. "...How do you know my name?"

He simply laughed, his hand covering his mouth. His face slowly morphed into that of a young lady's, and his voice rose a considerable pitch. "Sweetie, I know everything and everyone!"

I was unfazed. "Stop fooling around," I growled. "I don't even know who that is!"

He frowned, sighing lightly. "That didn't do it, did it...? And her mother was so pretty, too."

I froze, looking down at Ms. I-love-Mommy-so-so-Much and realized he was being _her _ mother. I spun back around to glare at him. "You assho—"

He just grinned, his hair changing again until what I saw was a familiar face. "...Oh Butch, don't you see? You've _already _ lost."

I trembled at the sight of _her_, the one _he'd _ killed. I fell to the floor as a stray tear streamed down my face. _"...No..." _ I whispered.

He simply laughed before vanishing.

My phone rang, and I managed to recover as I picked up. "Hello?" My voice cracked.

"Butch? This is dispatch speaking. Mitch here. CMA bodyguards not letting us through. Says something about a psycho black-haired boy of our kind. ...Any chance that was you?"

I could just imagine his raised eyebrow. I smirked slightly—weakly. "Heh. Yeah, probably. Just shove past them."

"Roger." Mitch paused, hesitating. "Oh, and hey...Butch...?"

"What?" I asked, frowning.

"...There's someone here who wants to speak—"

"_BUTCH_! I _TOLD _YOU NOT TO _KILL _ ANYONE!"

I rolled my eyes at Brick's voice. "Oh come _on_," I grumbled, "they were just stupid bodyguards. You said not to kill the _target_."

That's right. Not only was he Intel Captain and some sort of fucking super-genius, Brick is also Unit 20's leader with Elmer as his second-in-command. He's a celebrated Hunter idol. _...Seriously. _ Mitch is secon-in-command of Intel.

Boomer is Unit 10's leader, with Mike as second-in-command. I lead Unit 18 with Mitch as second-in-command.

My other brothers are also leaders of units. Blaster leads Unit 12, Bandit with Unit 14, and Braker with Unit 16.

"AND EVERYONE _ELSE_!" he shouted back. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO FUCKING _SMOKE-BOMB _ THE PLACE!"

I shrugged. "Only way to get in," I lied. Sure, there were plenty of other ways, but they were harder and I was being lazy. Plus it made me look cool.

"There are _plenty _ of other ways, and you are clearly being lazy again! So what if it made you look cool!?"

I grumbled a string of colourful words.

"_WHAT _ DID YOU SAY!?"

"_Nothing_, Mother," I sighed with a roll of my eyes.

_"BUTCH!"_

"Just fucking get in!" I shouted back. "And make sure Boomer has the medical team. Morpher got to the victim."

Boomer is also leader of the medical team, with Bandit as second-in-command.

"...WAIT. _WHAT_!? _BUTCH_, YOU FUCKING ASSHO—"

I hung up before he could finish.

I glanced down at her and sighed._ ...Poor girl._

* * *

Soon she was wrapped up in a blue blanket in Brick's 2009 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1.

Brick glanced at us from the rearview mirror. "How's she holding up?" he asked.

I felt her forehead. "..._Better_, I suppose," I muttered.

Mitch glanced back at us. "You two make a cute picture," he teased.

"Shut up," I grumbled, flushing. "You're already on my nerves since you took the front seat and _I'm _ stuck with babysitting duty."

Brick rolled his eyes. "It's _your _ fault she was shot," he pointed out.

I scoffed. "Yeah, yeah... Now shut up."

Brick rolled his eyes again.

I placed my arms behind my head as I leaned back and propped my feet up against Brick's seat. Brick shifted his head a bit and tried pushing once, but I wouldn't budge. When I finally let him push my feet off and I saw his satisfied look, I placed my feet back on. He just sighed, giving up.

"...Why didn't we just drop her off with Boomer?" I thought out loud, glaring at the two guys in front of me. "He looked like he wouldn't have minded sitting in a car with her."

Mitch glanced back at me again, shifting his head so he could see my face despite my legs. He put his chin on my leg. "Seriously, man. You know how he was acting all shy. He refused to have her sit alone with him in his car. That's why he's driving Elmer and Mike back."

I shifted my legs, placing one over the other as I yawned. "Then call Dorkster and Mandork or something." Dexter was leader of Unit 19, one unit below Brick. Mandork was second-in-command of that unit.

"They're too busy with that new tracking device Mojo has them working on," Brick piped up, glancing at me from the rearview mirror.

"Stupid nerd stuff," I snorted.

He glared at me before saying, "...Oh and Butch? Your feet _stink_."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "_Shut _ it, pretty boy."

Before he could retort, the blondie beside me stirred.

We all froze and turned to stare at her.

Her eyes fluttered open and she murmured a soft and sleepy _"hello" _ before her eyes drooped shut again.

We all waited in silence for the inevitable.

Still, the way she did it startled us.

That blond chick bolted upwards, eyes flashing open as she screamed, _"STOP THE VEHICLE! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED!"_

_...I think my eardrums popped._

...And I don't think I was the only one.

"STOP!" Brick yelled, swerving dangerously to the side of the road. Startled drivers honked at us as we narrowly dodged cars.

Brick spun around to stare at her. "We're _not kidnapping _ you! _We're _ the ones _saving _ you!"

She blinked. "...Are you _serious_...?" She stared at me and Mitch. Mitch's eyes were wide, and I was just agitated. I had my hands over my ears as Brick continued on with his explanation.

He gave her a brief fill-in, telling her about who we were and what the Morhper is as well as what he does, and how she had been under his control for quite some time.

The girl leaned back with each word, paling and closing her eyes. Memories seemed to be coming back to her.

_"...That first call," _she whispered.

Brick's tone softened considerably. "Hey, it's okay. You're safe now. You'll be staying at our infirmary for awhile until your shot wound heals, sure—but in the meantime, at least you're _alive_."

The girl smiled. "...Thanks, umm...?" She looked at us expectantly.

"Brick," Brick answered, stretching out a hand.

The girl took it, smiling as she shook it. "Thanks, Brick."

I gagged.

She turned to me and raised an eyebrow expectantly. "And you are...?"

"The guy you nearly _killed_. I got covered in your blood. Still...I _saved _ your ass. So be grateful."

Brick shot me a warning glare as the girl's face paled and she looked sick.

I shrugged. _"What?" _ I hissed. "It's _true_."

"I'm _so _ sorry," the girl apologized over and over again.

I shrugged again. "It's fine. All's good in the hood." I smirked slightly. "Name's Butch. Nice to meet you."

"Mitch," Mitch piped in.

Brick turned back to her, raising an eyebrow, returning her expectancy with his own. "And you are..."

She smiled. "...Bubbles. _Bubbles Utonium. _ Nice to meet all of you."

* * *

_So there you have it; new story idea! Hope you liked it; remember to say if you want it sooner or later! This one _might _ be rated M simply because of the violence. n.n"_


	9. Chapter 9: Broken: Preview?

PPG RRB: Broken: Preview...?

_Back with a new preview when I should be doing something else! nun"_

_Anyway, I hope you all like it! Remember to tell me sooner or later. :D_

* * *

**Summary: **A broken heart, a broken string, and a broken life...The look on his face was pure rage. Simple as that. He didn't crack a smile or even look at me. I just knew he was glaring at the floor, holding back tears. I should've told him. I should've before it was too late.

* * *

...The look on his face was pure rage.

Simple as that.

He didn't crack a smile or even look at me. I just knew he was glaring at the floor, holding back tears. I should've told him.

I should've before it was too late.

Now? I knew I had chosen a wrong time. His face was dark, and I could see him gritting his teeth. _...Was that a stray tear I saw...?_

I don't know anymore.

...Maybe he didn't either.

_"...Brick...?" _ I whispered, my voice disappearing on the wind.

I didn't think he'd hear me. But of course he did. When it's as quiet as it was, and with his super-hearing, there was no way he could've missed it.

He looked up. One red eye shone in the dimness. "...What do you want...?" he croaked. "It's not like you haven't done enough damage."

"I'm sorry, Brick," I whispered.

He scoffed. "Ha. As if _'sorry' _does anything."

"...At least it means I feel bad."

"...You're the one who once said you'd never forgive me for being a villain. You're the one who said 'sorry' didn't change a thing."

I paused, biting my lip. I swallowed, biting back regret, fear, and pride. "...And I was wrong. Don't you see? 'Sorry' _does _ mean something."

"...You're only saying that because you need it," Brick said in a hushed whisper, slowly floating up. "...I think you forget why I've never apologized to you again after that."

"But it changed us, didn't it?" I said desperately, wanting to grab him and pull him back down.

Another scoff. "...Maybe it changed me...but you haven't changed at all." A blood-red eye gleamed in the darkness, and I saw tears slowly crawl down his cheek. _"...Blossom."_

Fear tugged at my heart. "Brick, please..." I begged.

_"...Goodbye, Blossom." _ And then he was gone, with only a red streak behind him.

I stood there in silence for a few moments, the whole thing just slowly sinking in. He hadn't yelled, or fought; he hadn't cursed me or anything.

_...He had just looked so sad. _

I sucked in a deep breath, and then I collapsed on the floor, trying not to cry.

...But the dam finally burst.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I screamed into the darkness, feeling the pain finally exploding. My own screams sounded distant and far away, only causing me to scream louder. Tears dripped to the floor and into my mouth, tasting salty. But I didn't care anymore.

_I had destroyed one's trust in me._

...What did that say about me...?

I felt myself losing it, punching and kicking the nearby items as I banged myself into them. My fists started to hurt and a few fingers may have bled as I smashed them into glass, but I didn't care anymore.

...Why did it matter what happened to me, when one of us could've gone away...? _...Forever...?_

Letting out one last scream, I collapsed to the floor, sobbing. I curled up into a ball and let myself drift into a kind of sleep, one I wanted to give into...but I knew I had to fight it.

...In the end, I lost.

And I drifted into that sleep, nightmares clawing at me as I tried to run away, screaming and crying that I was sorry, that I hadn't meant to...

...And Brick was up ahead, surrounded by a soft red glow, and I remembered screaming for him to help me...

_...But he turned away. _

And I was left to my own defenses, my wall of facades being slowly torn down.

* * *

_Short, I know. But I had wanted to keep it "simple" for now..._

_There might be more previews of this fic later, seeing as it might actually be three seperate stories, or something. nun"_


End file.
